Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -95\% \times 0.5 \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -95\% = -\dfrac{95}{100} = -\dfrac{19}{20} $ $ 0.5 = \dfrac{5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{19}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{19}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{-19 \times 1 \times 1} {20 \times 2 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{19}{20} \times \dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = -\dfrac{19}{80} $